Life of a Charm Caster
by rultas
Summary: ONESHOT No, I didn't spell the title wrong. How Charmcaster lived and got through a couple of days after her fight with Gwen. Charmcaster's POV


Poknove I

Life of a Charm Caster

Note: No, I didn't spell it wrong. I am not affiliated with Ben 10 in any way. Oneshot with Charmcaster's POV.

_Wait, how did I get here again? I don't remember anything. It's all so blurry. Where's Gwen? I remember that I was just battling her a while ago. She must have beaten me and left me unconscious. What time is it? How long have I been out?_

I opened my eyes and all the darkness disappeared. I stood up and found myself behind a tree near the border of a town. I looked around and saw nobody. I heard nobody. There wasn't a soul in sight. Not even a bird or wind. Everything was dead quiet.

"Maybe I should head into town," I told myself walking into the town. I felt dizzy. What had happened while I was unconscious?

I walked into town and found some people in a park. I entered the park and sat on a bench to ease myself. I was still really dizzy. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Awaking an hour later, I found everyone gone and the sun setting.

It was dusk and soon it would be dark. I stood up, feeling much better and went into town, still confused with everything. I walked and reached an empty street. The only thing open was a store and a diner.

My stomach grumbled. I was hungry.

Seeing the dimmer, I felt like I wanted to rob the food and eat it all for myself. But, although I wasn't dizzy anymore, I was still tired. I had no more energy for a spell. I searched my pockets and found three dollars. Not enough to even buy a small sandwich or a drink.

I went back to the park and found a drinking fountain. I drank water and lay down on the grass, falling asleep again.

"Sorfera Goldian!" I recited the spell and sent Gwen flying away with an explosion. I was battling her on top of a high building.

Gwen stood up and recovered easily. Her hands glowed blue as she recited, "Halgeno Infariamous!" She fired a powerful blue beam at me. I was hit hard and fell down thirteen feet down the building. I was down there, lying down.

But my eyes opened and I threw my minions at Gwen. They attacked her while I crawled behind a tree and sat down, my heart was beating. That was one of the most powerful and effective spells. And I was hit hard. I was lucky not to be turned into ashes.

Gwen recited a spell that destroyed my two minions. She flew down and looked at me angrily. "What did you do to him?" Gwen asked me furiously, firing a fire blast at me. I fell, unconscious.

I woke up, the sun was rising and I was at the park. _So that's what happened._ I thought, while walking off into town.

I passed by the diner again and found it closed. I sighed and clenched my stomach. I was starved. That's when I heard clouds rumbling. I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds gathering. There was thunder and lightning and soon, the rain poured down.

_Great, the perfect time to rain. I'm starved and wet. What else could go wrong?_

But, I spoke to soon. A gang of tough looking guys came out of nowhere. One was big and scary, the one in the middle—the leader as I had expected—was tall, thin and looked angry. His other companion was small and thin. He had hateful look in his eyes.

"Give us your money! Or pay." The fat one told me, cracking his knuckles. "C'mon missy, we ain't got all day." The leader said.

I was wet, and I had to deal with these guys. "I don't have any time to waste." I said under my breath. I quickly threw a small stone at them and when it landed on the ground, it exploded, causing them to run away. _Cowards. _I laughed; I felt my energy coming back to me. I wasn't hungry or tired anymore. I just wanted revenge at Gwendolyn Tenneson.

The rain cleared up in two hours and that gave me time to search for Gwen. I was almost at the other side of the town when I saw her coming out of a shop alone. _Perfect. She's alone and I can attack her easily._ I smiled and followed her.

Gwen was about to cross a road when I threw one of my minions at her. She destroyed him with another spell and faced me. "I see you're still a sore loser from losing." Gwen mocked me. I was getting angrier and angrier.

"Mock me will you. But you won't be mocking me anymore when I beat you!" I cried, my hands glowing "Handergen Efalrtria Menatoro!"

A giant purple fog engulfed Gwen. It grew smaller until she and the fog disappeared. I laughed again. This time, she was in my world.

"Where am I?" Gwen asked herself, seeing nothing but blackness. She tried walking forward until she saw a purple light. "What is that th—"Gwen stopped. She saw me, smiling. "Where are we?" she asked me.

"The perfect place to finish our fight," I responded, snapping my two fingers together.

The whole place lighted up and we were in a cave. There were stalactites everywhere. "Let's finish this once and for all!" I said. Gwen nodded. "Gernada Insifico!" She cried, pelting rocks at me. I dodged them. "Is that all you got? Stacmit Arachyena Fernedo!" I said, holding up my arms. All the stalactites near me headed for Gwen.

She created an invisible shield that shielded her from the stalactites. "No," she said. "Gerdana Redhyoen!" A gigantic ice beam hit me, but that didn't freeze me. I broke the ice that surrounded me and all the icicles headed for Gwen again. She created another shield and sent a tornado at me. I was inside and reached the eye. I then destroyed it from inside and that sent me and Gwen flying in different directions.

"AHHHHH!" We both screamed while landing, the cave disappeared and we were back at the road, still lying on our backs and recovering from the blast.

_I wasn't ready yet, but I'll still beat you Gwen!_


End file.
